Fushigi Yuugi: New Generation Book One
by xmoonkist
Summary: After all four preistesses went into the book there was nothing left. So...the book Regenerated itself, calling out to new priestesses and her seven warriors. The New Generation.
1. Chapter 1

I walked around the Library in search of a new book to read. I loved reading. Of course I would never tell anyone else that, someone might think it weired. Kids around my neighborhood already thought I was weired. I had no idea why, I had never done anything to them before, I was always quite and kept to myself. What was wrong with that? Maybe the way I dressed? Though...other kids dressed like this too!

Thinking about all these things made me want to cry sometimes, but I would hold it in while I was here, in my favorite place. Walking around, and scanning through the books, I saw one that looked like it would be rather interesting. I pulled the old red book out and read the cover. "Universe Of The Four Gods". On a sticker in the bottom left hand corner it said "English version, translated by..." The rest had been ripped off.

Shrugging I placed the book in my basket and went off toward the anime section. I got a few books then checked out of the Library. Walking home I picked up the red book and flipped through the pages. Lucky me...every page was blank! Rolling my eyes I put the book back into my sidebag and walked the rest of the way home.

When I got home I saw a framilliar car. Rushing inside to see who it was I tripped, and landed into a large body. Looking up, I saw my ex-step brother Timothy, Tim for short. He was smiling when he caught me then wrapped an arm around my waist, to help me up. We sat down in the living room and began to talk. "Wheres my mom?"

Tim shrugged. "I dont know Madison. Maybe she went shopping for food or something."

I crossed my arms. "She would never do something like that. All she cares about is herself. Thats why your dad divorced her." My mom only cared about her self. She didnt work much,but when she got money she used it for herself. When she wasnt working she was drunk. Its been like that ever since my father died ten years ago, when I was eight.

Tim smirked and stood from the chair opposite from me, he was sitting in. He leaned foward and placed his hands on both sides of me. "Well...its a good thing he did. Or else I would had never been able to make you mine", he said, his lips dangerously close. He was so cute when he was being all flirty with me.

As I turned my head away, I frowned. "Maybe you should go Tim. I dont want to get in trouble if my mom comes home and finds us."

Tim glared at me and pushed himself away. "Fine, whaever. I'll go home, even though it took me two hours to drive here."

He was about to walk out the front door when I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry."

He pulled away from me and opened the door. "No...you want me to leave, so I will. Whatever makes you happy!"

I bowed down my head. "I said I was sorry...its not that I dont want you to be here."

He sighed. "Then what is it? Never mind. You have been acting like this for a while now. When you turn back to normal, give me a call", and with that he left.

Again, I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't. I slowly walked up to my bathroom, undressed, and got into the hot water. I slid my back down the wall and sat down on the cold bath tub floor. Then began to cry. Nothing was going right anymore. I couldnt get a job, get into college, get my mom to take care of herself, cant keep a hold of someone who loves me dearly. What was wong?

As soon as the tears stopped falling I got out of the tub. Then dressed in a black skirt that looked like it was made out of lace, and it had a black slip made under it to it wasnt see through. It went a few inches above the knees. I put on a red shirt that fit snugly on me, and the neck hugged my shoulders. I then put on black high heel dress shoes with black and red stripped thigh socks.

Looking in the mirror I smiled. Now for my hair. My hair was cut just about to my mid neck, so there wasn't much I could do with it. My hair was brown and curly, with my long bangs died red. I parted it on the right side of my head a few inches away from the middle, so most of my red hair was to one side, sometimes falling into my left eye. After applying eye-liner I went into my bedroom and brought out my new book.

I looked at the title again and slowly opened the book. This time there was words. It read:

_This is a story of a girl, who made her dreams come true after she came to posses the seven stars of one of the four gods, and many powers were bestowed upon her._

_The story itself is a spell. The one who reads it through will be given the powers and granted a wish like the girl in the story._

_Because...the story begins and becomes real...The moment the first page is turned._

As she read it aloud, she didnt notice the pages slowly beggining to glow red. After she finished reading she noticed and was about to scream, but never got the chance. Her vision turned red, then completely black, as she fell into the abyss of slumber...

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Why was I so uncomfortable? It felt like I was sleeping on the ground. Why would I be sleeping anyway, I was just reading. What was that red light? Why dont I open my eyes and find out?

Mentally rolling my eyes, I sat up, and opened my eyes. What do you know...I was sleeping on the ground...on a huge tree root. Why was I in a forest? Did my mom finally decide to get rid of me? No, she wasnt that heartless. Besides theres no forest where I live. Then where am I?

I stood up and began to walk around. After an hour or so I decided I was walking in circles, and getting really freaked out. "Tim...I need you." I leaned against a tree, sank down to my butt, and began to cry. Now my day couldnt get any worse. Looking up at the moon, I cried more

_Find Them._

What was that voice? Shaking my head I laughed. "Now Im going insane"

_ You have been found...Cele...Warrior..._

There was rustling in the trees but I payed no mind to it. "Wait...I dont understand. Whats found me?", I whispered to myself.

_My power...weak...FIND THEM...Hurry...Before...Dissapear._

"I dont understand", I whispered again. I silently waited for the voice to reply, but there was only silence. I burried my face in my hands and sighed. "Whats going on". Again there was rustling and this time I heard it. "Whos there?", I asked into the darkness.

Laughter rang out through the darkness, and reaching my ears. "I think we have a fine catch boys". More laughter. "I think the boss will enjoy this one". I heard more rustling and then a large body jumped down in front of me. "BOO", and of course I sreamed.

Next thing I know I was tied up on a horse, sitting in the lap of someone whi kept looking down my shirt. I felt violated! "Hey sweetheart, dont look so mad, it ruins your appearence!"

I glared up at him, and he simply laughed. Turning away from him, I heard some of the others talking.

"Look at the way she dresses"

"Just like the legends"

"You dont think?"

"It couldnt be. All four priestesses have already came to our world"

"But then again O-...You know who has a mark. So does Kail"

"Maybe something is wrong"

"Well if she is...We can hold her up for ransom. Then if her Warriors really needed her, they'll pay up", with that they all began to laugh.

We were still going for about another five minutes, when I heard one of the men scream. The man I was riding with pulled on the reins of the horse and we both looked back. There laying on the floor, with blood surrounding him, was one of the men. Above him, was a rather large cloaked figure, with a huge sword. "I suggest you give me the girl", he said in a deep and dark scary voice.

The man I was sitting with growled and began to shout. "Keep him busy!" With that we began to gallop off leaving the others. "I cant believe Ogre found us".

I looked up at him and with out thinking I began to speak. "What kind of name is that?"

He let out an emotionless laugh. "Its not his real name. No one knows his real name. He has a symbol that appears on his forehead when he fights, that means Ogre". I nodded. "Damn, This horse is to slow. I'll never get away like this." He stopped the horse, got down, then picked me up bridal style. I looked at his arm and saw a glowing red symbol. He saw me looking and smirked. "My name is Kail...My symbol means Wings". With that he jumped up and I closed my eyes. It hadnt felt like we had landed so I opened them a few minutes later. To my suprize we were flying! He was gliding through the air like there was no such thing as gravity! I looked up at him and couldnt help but gawk. Behind him holding us up...Was this huge pair of red wings!

_It has begun..._

**A/N: I will try to make them longer! Heres a question: Who do you think she will fall for?**

**Tim**

Ogre

Kail


End file.
